


A Spider's broken heart

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The Parker Luck [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Mother-Son Relationship, Natasha is Peter's Mother, Team as Family, who doesn't love Pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: tragedy yet again happen's in Peter's life, but this time his fellow Avengers are there for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a three part series, I really want the Peter and Natasha mother and son ship to get some momentum, to me it brings out the humanity in Natasha that we have yet to see in the films.

 

Sam Wilson AKA Falcon was on his run when he heard his phone ring. The caller ID said Peter and he answered it. “Peter, good to hear from…” he stopped when he heard his friend sobbing “Peter, what’s wrong?” he asked deeply concerned for his friend.

“Aunt May had a heart attack and is in the hospital.” Peter managed to get out through the sobs.

“Okay, Pete I’ll be there in twenty” Sam said “Just stay calm and wait until I get there”

“Okay”

Sam rushed back to the tower, he informed everyone who was there and they immediately dropped what they were doing and got ready to head to the hospital. Natasha and Clint and I were on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. so they would have to inform Director Coulson of the situation, and Thor was in Asgard. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Sam all got in the elevator. Tony told Happy to drive as fast as he could once he told him what happened.

Peter was in the waiting room with his head in his hands. His eyes were red from the countless tears he shed earlier. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder “Peter” a familiar voice said and Peter took his hands away from his face to see Sam and his fellow Avengers looking at him with sympathy in their eyes. “Hey pal, we’re here” Sam said as Peter hugged him tight.

Then they heard “Code blue, code blue, room 15”

  
“That’s Aunt May’s room” Peter said getting up and running toward his Aunt’s room with the other Avengers running after him. When they got to the room it was already too late, Aunt May had passed away. Peter’s felt like his legs could no longer support him, he slid down against the wall, he struggled to breathe, he had again lost someone important to him. Sam and the others sat next to Peter. Sam put his arm around Peter as he felt tears once again come down his cheeks. Sam then enveloped him in a hug.

Meanwhile…

Natasha’s phone rang and she answered. “Hello?” she said

“Nat it’s Phil, I have some bad news, Aunt May just passed away” Natasha was speechless and Clint and I overheard Phil and we were just as devastated, Aunt May had been like family to us as much as Peter. “Natasha, are you still there?” asked Coulson

“Yeah, I’m still here, what happened?” she asked trying hard to be subdued

“She had a heart attack, the others are taking Peter to the tower, I’m pulling you out right now”

“What no” she replied

“Your son needs you, Kaden and Clint can handle the mission on their own” Coulson said and Natasha didn’t need any further persuasion than that. Natasha was back in New York in two hours (Quinjets were very fast at top speed).

2 hours earlier…

Peter needed help getting to his room, all the crying had worn him out. Sam helped him along to his room. He helped Peter take off his shoes and into bed. He left Peter to relax, and went back to the common room, he called Gwen and told her the news, she was on her away by the time they hung up.

Tony sent Happy to Peter’s house to pack up some of Peter’s things since he’ll be staying in the tower from now on. The Avengers had all signed the guardian papers at May’s insistence should anything happen to her. Tony was glad he did he always saw Peter as the son he never had. He was practically family among the Avengers. Tony hasn’t even poured a single drink since he and the others got back to the tower, he needed his head to be clear for Peter’s sake.

Sam was cooking dinner with Steve’s help. “Steve what are we going to do?” he asked concerned for Peter’s wellbeing.

“We need to be there for him, he’s our responsibility now.” Steve replied and they continued cooking in relative silence.

Natasha had just landed the jet on the landing pad when everyone was starting to sit down for dinner. She walked as fast as she could, she was anxious to see Peter, he didn’t know that he was her son, she was planning to tell him when she got back from the mission, but May’s death changed that. She walked into the kitchen and saw Peter sitting at the end of the table. She immediately went over to him and hugged him.

Peter let the breath he was holding go as soon as Natasha put her arms around him. Natasha sat down next to him. They ate their meal, and Peter went back to his room, Natasha decided to give Peter some space for the time being. Gwen arrived shortly after dinner was finished, traffic was a nightmare.

“Natasha where is Peter?” she asked

“In his room at the end of the hall” Natasha replied

“Thanks” and she ran to his room.

Gwen opened the door slowly and found Peter sitting down at the foot of the bed. He got up when he heard her come in. She walked up to him and kissed and hugged him. “I’m so sorry Peter” she said

“So am I” Peter said as he started crying again. They sat down holding each other, Gwen was going to hold him all night if she had to, she was going to be there for her boyfriend now more than ever. Gwen stayed at the tower that night in the guest room next to Peter’s.

Clint and I were on our way back to New York, the mission was a complete success. But we didn’t have time to celebrate, one of our friends lost someone close to him. I was pacing almost the whole way.

“Kaden if you keep pacing like that, you’ll take an arrow to the knee” Clint said

“Sorry I’m just worried about Peter” I replied

“So am I pal, so am I”

We got back to New York around 10:30 PM, Clint and I went to our floors to clean up. I took a shower and got ready for bed. I slept thinking about how I was going to help Peter get through this.

Natasha went to check on Peter, she opened his door quietly so she didn’t disturb him. He was sound asleep. She quietly approached his bed and leaned down to kiss his temple. Then she tucked him in and left the room. Before she closed the door, she quietly said “Sleep well my little Petrov” (translated from Russian). She then went back to her room, when she closed her door she felt the tears come down. She slid down to the floor her head in her hands, she had always kept an eye on Peter as he grew up. She was proud of the person he had become, and now she had to be there for him now more than ever.

As Peter slept he had a dream. He was five years old and a woman with red hair was holding him as he was crying “It’s okay Petrov, Momma’s here” the woman said in Russian as she hugged him tight, the face looked familiar but Peter couldn’t quite place it. When Peter woke up he went to his bathroom to splash water on his face. He tried to make sense of his dream, it was probably just some random dream, but this one was weird, it felt like a memory. What he didn’t know was that the woman from his dream slept one floor down right below him.  
Knowing he wasn’t going to get any more sleep tonight, he went and got out his tool kit and worked on his web shooters.

A few days later Aunt May’s funeral was held. It was a private ceremony, since the Avengers and Coulson’s team would be attending. Gwen held Peter’s hand through the whole thing as her coffin was lowered into the grave next to Uncle Ben. His fellow Avengers were there for him through the whole thing.

All Natasha could do was look at her son’s anguish, she wished she could tell him the truth right then and there, but he might end up resenting or even hating her. When they returned to the tower they had a small party in May’s honor. Peter didn’t talk to anyone, he was too sad to speak to anyone, he went to his room to be alone. Peter decided to suit up and go for a swing to clear his head. He swung to Hell’s kitchen to visit Matt Murdock AKA Daredevil, he would be on patrol at this time of night, and Peter just really needed to hit something.

He found him over by the docks and he was breaking up a drug deal. Peter swooped down on one of the thugs knocking him out cold. Then his spider sense went off and he grabbed the shooter with his web, pulled him over towards him and punched him hard. Another one came up from behind and Peter flipped over him slammed his foot on the back of the thug’s knee breaking it. Then Peter continued to punch him repeatedly in the face, taking out his built up anger out on the thug.

“Spider-man stop” Daredevil said grabbing his arm. Then they heard Police sirens and Matt said “come on” and they used parkour to make their way to a nearby rooftop. Peter took off his mask so he could breathe more clearly.

“Peter, I heard about your aunt, I’m sorry” Matt said as he took off his own mask.

“thanks” Peter replied

“Why are you out here tonight?”

“I needed to clear my head, so I figure I’d go for a swing”

“I get that, but I think you should take a break from the job after tonight, you need to mourn” Matt said putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I know, but the city needs me, I can’t let Aunt May’s death stop me”

“I’m not saying it should, but you need to put the suit away for the time being, okay”

“Okay, I should head back, see you around Matt” Peter said as he put his mask back on and swung back to the tower.

“Yeah see you soon Peter” Matt said as Peter leapt off the rooftop.

JARVIS opened the window to Peter’s room. Peter took off his mask, got his pajamas out of his drawer and went to his bathroom to change.

Harlem, New York…

The next day I took Peter Pop’s barbershop. “Kaden I’ve been here before” Peter said

“really” I replied

“Uncle Ben used to take me here all the time”

“Well then I guess Pop will be glad to see you” I said as we entered

Pop came out of the back room to see who had arrived. He smiled as soon as he saw us “little Peter Parker” he said as he went over and hugged him

“it’s been a long-time Pop” Peter said returning the hug and they parted.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your aunt, she was such a sweet woman” Pop said

“I know, thank you” and then Pop noticed me

“You two know each other?” he asked

“Peter works as an intern at Stark tower, we hang out all the time” I said

“Don’t give me that BS, I know about you Peter” Pop said after he looked around to see that no one was listening “don’t worry your secret is safe with me”

“Thanks Pop, but how did you know?” asked Peter

“Well Spider-Man popped up soon after your Uncle’s murder, so I put my old brain in gear and put two and two together” Pop replied “Kaden you better be taking care of him because I’ll kick your ass if you don’t”

“That’s one for the swear jar” I said

“Your right” Pop said as he took out a dollar and put in a nearby jar labeled the swear jar, and Peter and I chuckled.

Pop gave Peter a haircut on the house. No one else was at the shop so Pop asked “so Peter how did you get your powers if you don’t mind me asking?”

Peter gave him all the details about his little trip to Oscorp to the spiders that his father was working on. “Amazing, no pun intended, I’m really glad you decided to be a hero, a friend of mine who works here could sure use some of that drive.”

“really who?” asked Peter

“He calls himself Luke Cage, don’t tell him I told you this but he’s gifted like you and Kaden” Pop replied

“I’d like to meet him, can he keep a secret?”

“Yes, he’s been hiding a few of his own so he’ll keep his lips sealed” Pop said as the person in question walked in. He was African American, tall, well-built and looked like he kept to himself.

“Pop, what are you telling this kid” Luke said as Pop finished Peter’s haircut.

“This is Peter Parker, I told you about him, remember?” Pop said

“Oh, so you’re Peter?” Luke said as Peter got up to shake his hand

“Yeah, the one and only” he replied a little intimidated by the Luke’s height.

“Pop, told me a lot about you, you and you’re Uncle used to come around here before I showed up” Luke said “I’m sorry to hear about you aunt and uncle”

“Thanks, and Pop told me that you have abilities, and before you say anything your secret is safe with me”

“How do I know I can trust you?” asked Luke

Peter took a deep breath and said “I’m Spider-man” and he proved it by climbing the wall and dropping back down on his own two feet.

The two of them sat down and talked “So what can you do?” Peter asked as I exited the shop to take a call.

“I have unbreakable skin as hard as diamond and super strength” Luke replied “What about those webs are they part of your power set?”

“No, I made that myself” Peter said rolling up his sleeve to show him Luke one of his web shooters.

“Impressive”

“That’s nothing, the first iteration I made partially from an old watch, since then I’ve been working with Tony Stark on some updating them, this is just the second version.” Peter said rolling his sleeve back down. Then another person walked in, clad in a what seemed to be a thousand-dollar Italian suit with a gold Rolex watch around his wrist.

“Cornell, good to see you, what can I do for you?” Pop said

“Just a shave Pop” said Cornell and he looked over to Peter and Luke, he went over to Peter and asked “Have we met?” and he held out his hand “Cornell Stokes”

“Peter Parker” Peter replied shaking his hand not wanting to be rude.

“Parker, now that name sounds familiar, any relation to Ben Parker by any chance?” asked Cornell

“Yeah, he was my Uncle” Peter said in a slightly sad tone

“I’m sorry if that opened old wounds”

“It’s okay, I was just leaving actually”

“Oh, okay, I won’t keep you, and my condolences on your Aunt’s passing”

Peter just nodded and walked out, a few seconds later Luke followed.  
Once outside Luke saw Peter sitting on the steps. Luke sat next to him and asked “you okay”

“Yeah, I’m still getting used to not having my Aunt around” Peter replied

“I know what you mean, I lost my wife a year ago, she was murdered”

“by who?”

“Kilgrave”

“Isn’t that the guy who could control people with his voice, I heard someone killed him recently”

“Yes, to the first question and yes to the second, a friend of mine took him down, Jessica Jones”

“Interesting, anyway, I’d better get back”

“Okay, I’ll see you around Pete” They exchanged numbers and Peter left with me, to go back to the tower.

**Interlude…**

Luke was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at his door. Wondering who would visit him at this time of night he opened the door, and to his surprise it was Jessica Jones.  
They were both silent for a moment when Jessica finally said “I’m sorry” and she teared up. Luke didn’t say anything he just took her in his arms and hugged her.  
“I’m sorry to” Luke replied “I’m sorry for what I said, you didn’t kill Reva, it was Kilgrave” and he looked her in the eyes and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**End of Interlude…**

Natasha woke up at 4:00 AM to get an early start as usual. When she got to the common room she found Peter sitting on the couch reading a book. ‘What is Peter doing up so early?’ She thought to herself. Natasha went and sat next to him, “You’re up pretty early” She pointed out

“I can’t sleep” Peter replied

“Why?”

“Nightmares about Aunt May”

Natasha put her arm around him and said “I know it’s been tough Peter but believe me when I say that it will get better, just remember we’re here for you.” And she meant it, she hugged her son, she will tell him when the time is right, it’s just not now.

Never the End…

Epilogue…

2 months ago…

One day when Peter was at school, Aunt May called the Avengers over to have a discussion.

“So, why are we here May?” Tony asked

“I have a request.” She replied

“What kind?” asked Sam and May passed out the guardian papers

“I want you to sign these, so if anything happens to me I’ll know that Peter will be in good hands, you’ve all been so good to Peter, helping him with his powers, you’re all practically family, and I have never been more grateful” and they all signed the forms.

“Thank you” she said

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this trilogy will encourage more people to write this type of relationship for Peter and Natasha. big shout out to savya 398 for making me fall in love with this concept, Little Spider is one of my favorite fics.


End file.
